Find My Love
by Ela JungShim
Summary: Kontrakan Cinta. Dimana Changmin menemukan cintanya, dan berharap semoga cintanya terbalas. HOMIN FANFICTION. Pair : Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin. HOMINSHIPPER, tunjukkan diri kalian


.

Author Ela JungShim presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

"Find My Love"

Pairing : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Rate : T

Length : Oneshot

Desclaimer : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and TVXQ. Ela hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk di jadikan tokoh di ff ini.

Warn : TYPO's! Shonen ai!

This is HOMIN Fanfiction. Jadi pair utamanya adalah HOMIN. Bagi yang tidak suka, silahkan angkat kaki dari fanfic ini.

Ela JungShim is back~!

.

.

.

.oOHoMinOoo.

.

.

.

.

Kontrakan cinta. Begitulah nama tempat tinggal Changmin ini disebut. Bukannya apa-apa sih, hanya saja, entah mengapa, semua yang keluar atau pindah dari kontrakan ini, pasti menemukan jodohnya, alias pindah karena menikah. Karena itulah, beberapa alumni dari kontrakan ini menyebutnya kontrakan cinta.

Kontrakan cinta ini hanya memiliki 6 kamar. Dan satu kamar utama di kontrakan ini sudah jadi hak paten dihuni oleh putra sang pemilik kontrakan, Shim Changmin. Selain untuk mengontrol keadaan dan mendisiplinkan peraturan, kontrakan ini memang jaraknya lebih dekat ke kampus Shim Changmin, daripada ia harus berangkat dari rumahnya.

Saat ini, lima kamar kontrakan ini sudah penuh terisi. Kamar nomor 2 diisi oleh Jung Yunho. Mahasiswa jurusan musik yang sekaligus menjadi trainee backdancer di salah satu agensi terkenal. Kamar nomor 3 diisi oleh Kwon Boa, teman satu agensi Yunho yang kini tengah mempersiapkan debutnya sebagai penyanyi solo. Kamar nomor 4, yang berhadapan langsung dengan kamar nomor 3 itu diisi oleh Kim Heechul, mahasiswa kaya dan flamboyan yang hobinya flirting dengan yeoja dan menghabiskan uang. Namun begitu-begitu, dia itu salah satu mahasiswa berprestasi di kampusnya. Kamar nomor 5—yang berseberangan dengan kamar nomor 2—berisikan Lee Donghae. Namja yang berasal dari tepi laut Mokpo, dan teman satu jurusan di kampus Yunho, namun mengambil spesifikasi di bidang tarik suara. Sedangkan kamar terakhir, kamar nomor 6, berisikan Song Hyekyo. Yeoja yang paling dewasa di kontrakan cinta ini memiliki kamar yang berseberangan langsung dengan namja paling muda disana—Shim Changmin—dan selalu berperan sebagai noona tersayangnya Changmin. Wanita muda sukses ini sebenarnya bisa membeli apartement mewah manapun di Seoul, namun karena sudah terlalu cinta dengan kontrakan ini, ia memilih untuk tetap tinggal disana.

Pria dan wanita berkumpul dalam satu kontrakan? Do not fret, karena peraturan pertama yang ada di sana adalah jika ada yang ketahuan melakukan hubungan intim di kontrakan, maka tanpa pandang bulu orang itu akan langsung di depak dari sana. Dan siapa sih yang ingin di usir dari kontrakan besar dan mewah dengan harga super miring di jantung kota Seoul?

Dan peraturan kedua adalah setiap pagi mereka di haruskan sarapan bersama dengan tugas memasak dan mecuci piring di lakukan bergantian setiap harinya. Selain itu mereka bebas berkeliaran di luar ataupun mengunci diri di kamar.

.

.

.

.oOHoMinOo.

.

.

.

Pagi di kontrakan cinta itu dimulai seperti biasa. Kali ini yang pertama kali bangun adalah Shim Changmin, sang putra pemilik kontrakan yang hari ini mendapat giliran memasak sarapan. Dan baru sebentar ia mengobrak-abrik isi kulkas untuk menentukan akan memasak apa, terdengar suara pintu terbuka, dan muncullah Jung Yunho yang sudah basah kuyup karena keringat sehabis jogging.

Changmin menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah karena penampilan Yunho saat ini terlihat begitu maskulin... dan membuat jantung Changmin jadi dag—dig—dug tak karuan.

Oh, sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Shim Changmin—putra pemilik kontrakan ini—memendam rasa suka pada Jung Yunho, si dancer tampan yang tak pernah absen untuk memanjakan maknae di kontrakan itu.

"H-hyung, mandi sana. Bau keringatmu mencemari dapurku." Tsundere Changmin in action.

"Yah, Chami-aahh~" ucap Yunho manja sambil menghampiri Changmin, dan tanpa ragu langsung nemplok di punggung Changmin dengan erat. "Serangan pelukan beruaanggg~~"

Dalam sekejap, jantung Changmin melewatkan satu detakannya, sebelum organ penentu kehidupan miliknya itu berdetak menggila di dalam dadanya. Suaranya memekkan telinganya, hingga ia sendiri takut kalau Yunho bisa mendengarnya.

"Yah! Hyung! Lepaskan aku!" geliat Changmin berusaha melepaskan diri dari bearhug Yunho. "Yunho! Kau membuatku ikutan lengket dan kotooorrr! Lepaskaaann!"

"Tak mau~ Kalau Chami lengket dan kotor, nanti aku bantu mandikan~" ucap Yunho santai sambil tetap memeluk erat namja paling muda di kontrakan tersebut. Tak menyadari—atau tak peduli—kalau namja yang ia peluk itu sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Changmin menoleh kebelakang dan memberikan deathglare-nya pada sang hyung. "Jangan kira aku tak tahu maksud tersembunyimu, Jung."

Yang diberi deathglare hanya tersenyum makin lebar dan berusaha mendekatkan wajahnya pada pipi cute didepannya itu.

"Yah! Yah! Jangan dekat-dekat padaku, Jung—mesum—Yunho!" teriak Changmin panik sambil satu tangannya berusaha menjauhkan wajah mesum hyungnya.

"Ayolah Chamiiii~~~ Mana morning kissu untuk hyung tersayangmu ini~~" kejar Yunho sambil memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya agar bisa menyentuh pipi yang putih merona itu.

"Kupikir ada keributan apa pagi-pagi begini... ternyata kalian berdua tengah bermesraan di dapur eoh.."

Changmin tersentak kaget mendengar suara bernada malas itu, dan wajahnya langsung merona tak keruan melihat Heechul yang hanya duduk malas di kursi makan, sambil menyeringai pada keduanya.

"Yah! Heechul hyung! Siapa yang bermesraan! Cepat bantu aku melepaskan diri dari beruang mesum ini!"

"Chami-aahh~ Aku tidak mesum~ Hanya saja kau terlalu imut~~" bela Yunho yang semakin gemas melihat tingkah imut Changmin.

Heechul hanya menaikkan satu alisnya dan menyeringai makin lebar. "Sudahlah Changmin, menyerah saja. Lagipula, kalau dilihat-lihat, Yunho juga bukan tangkapan yang buruk kan?"

Changmin gantian melepaskan deathglare-nya pada hyung menyebalkannya itu.

"Hoaaahhmmm... Changmin-ah, aku lapaarrrr~"

"Boa noonaa! Tolong bantu aku lepas dari beruang mesum iniiiii~!" rengek Changmin begitu melihat kedatangan salah satu noona yang selalu membelanya itu.

Boa yang baru bangun dan masih setengah sadar itu hanya melihat sekilas pada Yunho—Changmin, sebelum ia menghempaskan pantatnya di kursi dan menyandarkan tubuh di meja dengan wajah super mengantuk.

"Changmin-ah... cepat selesaikan pagi mesra kalian, beri Yunho pelukan dan ciuman, dan segeralah buatkan aku sarapaaannn. Aku lapaaarrr~"

Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal melihat reaksi Boa. Biasanya noona-nya satu ini akan membelanya—hanya saja sepertinya kali ini ia belum sadar sepenuhnya, hingga berkomentar seperti itu dan meninggalkan Changmin untuk membela dirinya sendiri dari beruang mesum yang entah kenapa semakin semangat ingin mencium pipinya itu.

"Yah! Jung Yunho! Lepaskan akuuuu!"

"Andwae~ Sebelum aku dapat morning kiss dari Chami~~"

"Yunho, hentikan sexual harssement-mu itu pada bocah di bawah umur." ucap Hyekyo yang masuk ke ruang makan dengan baju rapi siap bekerja.

"Aku tidak melakukan sexual harassement!" seru Yunho bersamaan dengan Changmin yang berteriak, "Aku bukan bocah di bawah umur!"

Hyekyo hanya menaikkan satu alisnya dengan ekspresi bosan.

"Nonaaaaaa~" rengek Changmin sambil membulatkan sepasang matanya dan mempoutkan bibirnya. Tak sadar kalau itu makin membuat namja yang memeluknya semakin gemas dan ingin semakin menerkamnya. Sedangkan tiga orang lain disana hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah dua orang yang sebenarnya saling suka itu. Namun karena saling tak yakin, yang satu menunjukkan perasaanya dengan skinship penuh canda, sedang yang satu merasa malu-malu.

"Sudahlah Yunho, lepaskan Changmin dan mandilah sana. Nanti sehabis mandi kau bisa langsung sarapan dengan makanan buatan Changmin." ucap Hyekyo menengahi.

Changmin tersenyum bahagia mendengar ucapan Hyekyo, dan—

Cupp~!

—ia lengah sehingga Yunho bisa menempatkan satu kecupan ke pipi putih halus yang kenyal dan lembut itu.

"Aku dapat morning kissu-ku~" seru Yunho senang sambil melepaskan Changmin dan berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi.

"Jung Yunho!" teriak Changmin kesal dengan wajah yang merona sampai ke telinganya.

"Chamiiiii, buatkan aku Spaghetti Cheesecream lagi~" teriak Yunho sebelum ia masuk ke kamar mandi.

"You wish!" balas Changmin kesal.

Ia menghembuskan nafas kesal sebelum akhirnya kembali mengerjakan tugas mulianya pagi itu. Membuat sarapan.

Tiga orang lain disana hanya saling terkikik melihat interaksi kedua orang itu.

"Seperti melihat adegan newlywed couple yah~" ucap Heechul yang masih terkikik geli.

Dan tawa ketiganya makin membahana saat melihat telinga Changmin makin merah, dan mendengar Changmin yang menggumam kecil "Aku tak mendengar apa-apa."

.

.

.

.

.

Namun pada akhirnya, menu sarapan di kontrakan cinta pagi itu adalah Spaghetti CheeseCream.

.

.

.

.oOHoMinOo.

.

.

.

Weekend datang dan di sofa ruang tengah terlihat Changmin yang tengah berkutat dengan ponselnya.

'Sudah Chwang. Sudah jelas kalau Yunho hyung itu suka padamu! Apalagi yang kau ragukan?'—evil_Kyu

'Ne, hyung. Orang buta pun bisa melihatnya kalau Yunho hyung itu suka padamu!'—handsomefrog_Minho

'Tapi...' balas Changmin di grup Line milik mereka. KyuLine.

'Tapi apalagi? Bukankah kau juga suka dengannya?'—Jonghyun_nie

'Tapi Yunho hyung tak pernah berkata suka padaku! Aku tak mau kegeeran. Jangan-jangan dia hanya menganggapku sebagai namdongsaeng saja. TT_TT'

'Chwang...kurasa kau memang buta.'—evil_Kyu

'Yah! Apa maksudmu Kyu?!'

"Chamiiiiii~~"

Changmin langsung cepat-cepat menutup aplikasi Line di ponselnya begitu Yunho datang ke arahnya.

"Yah! Bisakah kau duduk seperti orang normal, hyung?" tanya Changmin kesal saat di sofa luas ini Yunho memilih untuk duduk dengan amat-sangat-dekat padanya.

"Wae? Aku suka duduk sedekat ini dengan Chami~" ucap Yunho senang sambil kini malah melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke tubuh ramping Changmin.

"Yah! Yah! Hyung, pergi sana! Gerah tahu!" geliat Changmin dengan wajah kesal.

"Chami, ini weekend kan? Bagaimana kalau kita pergi berkemah saja? Bosan kan kalau cuma diam di rumah?"

"U-uh... berkemah?" tanya Changmin sedikit tergagap.

"Yup! Kita naik Jeepku, pergi ke Seoul national park, dan berkemah disana~" ucap Yunho penuh semangat. "Malamnya kita pasang tenda dan buat api unggun. Pasti menyenangkan!"

Changmin hanya sanggup mengangguk bodoh karena saat ini Yunho tengah menatapnya dengan senyum sunshine dan wajah yang berbinar bahagia.

Dan senyuman itu makin melebar saat melihat Changmin mengiyakan ajakannya. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita siap-siap berkemaah~" semaangat Yunho yang langsung menarik Changmin ke dapur untuk mempersiapkan segala bekal yang mereka perlukan.

Setelah lama berdebat ini-itu, Yunho akhirnya menyerah dan mengalah. Ia membiarkan Changmin yang memilih dan mengemas makanan, sedangkan ia sesekali mengomentari dan menganggu adik paling mudanya itu.

Beres dengan mengepak bekal, sekarang mereka berdua menuju kamar masing-masing untuk mengepak baju dan barang bawaan pribadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Lima menit kemudian.

"Chamiiii~ ayo kita berangkaaatttt~~" teriak Yunho di depan kamar Changmin. Ia sudah selesai mengepak barang bawaan dan sudah memasukkannya kemobil Jeepnya. Sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu Changmin~

"Iya, sebentar hyung!" terdengar sahutan dari dalam, dan Yunho hanya menghembuskan nafas sambil melipat lengannya. Changmin itu kalau bersiap-siap pergi, pasti lama.

Dan benar saja, Yunho harus menunggu sampai tiga puluh menit, baru pintu kamar Changmin terbuka.

"Eerrr... Chami, kita kan hanya berkemah satu hari... tapi kenapa bawaanmu..." tanya Yunho sambil menunjuk koper besar yang dibawa oleh maknaenya itu.

"Diamlah hyung dan bawakan ini masuk ke mobil raksasamu." tukas Changmin sambil menunjuk koper besarnya.

"Baik, tuan muda." ucap Yunho dengan nada sarkas yang sangat kentara sambil meraih koper besar Changmin.

"Jangan lelet." balas Changmin yang kini tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Brat!"

Cklek. "

Kami pulaaang~ " seru trio Heechul-Boa-Donghae.

"Loh, Yunho, kau mau kemana?" tanya Donghae yang melihat Yunho membawa koper besar.

"Eh, tapi itu kan koper Changmin." Heechul.

"Tapi yang bawa koper itu kan Yunho." Donghae

"Ah! Aku tahu!" BoA

"Tahu apa?" Donghae+Heechul

Boa menatap Yunho dan Changmin bergantian, dan menyeringai. "Kalian mau liburan berdua ya?" tanya Boa dengan nada menggoda.

Heechul yang mendengar perkataan Boa ikut tersenyum usil, sedangkan Donghae hanya memasang wajah bingung.

"Ti-tidak—"

"Iya! Aku mengajak Chami liburan berdua. Sebenarnya bukan liburan juga, hanya ke Seoul National Park dan berkemah disana~" potong Yunho penuh semangat.

Changmin menatap Yunho kesal. Dan intensitas tatapan itu semakin meningkat saat ia melihat seringai usil tercetak di wajah Heechul dan Boa.

"Kalian mau berkemah?" tanya Donghae semangat. "Kalau begitu aku juga iku—hmphh!" ucapan Donghae terputus karena kini mulutnya di bekap kuat oleh Heechul.

"Jangan pedulikan ikan mokpo ini." Boa memasang senyum manisnya. "Kalian cepat berangkatlah, dan nikmati bulan madu kalian ya~" senyum manis itu berubah kembali menjadi seringaian usil.

"Y-yah! Kami tidak pergi bulan ma—"

"Tentu saja! Kami akan bersenang-senang! Ayo Chami-ah~" potong Yunho lagi sambil satu tanganya yang bebas meraih tangan Changmin dan menggandengnya.

"Y-yah! Yunho hyung!"

"Hati-hati di jalan~ Dan, oh Yunho, nanti malam jangan terlalu buas. Changmin masih belum terlatih~" komentar Heechul dengan mesumnya.

Muka Changmin langsung memerah dengan instan, sedangkan Yunho hanya tertawa. "Jangan khawatir~"

"Kau tidak lupa bawa kondom dan lube kan Yunnie~?" tanbah Boa dengan senyum nakalnya.

"YAH! Boa noona!"

"Jangan khawatir, jangan khawatir~ "sahut Yunho sambil membantu Changmin masuk ke mobil Jeep besarnya. Ia memasukkan koper Changmin ke belakang mobil, dan kini duduk ganteng di Jeepnya. "Sudah ya, kami berangkat dulu~"

"Hati-hati dan selamat bersenang-senang~"

.

.

.

.oOHoMinOo.

.

.

.

"Chamiiiiii~ Ayolah, berhenti mengambek begitu. Kau tahu kan kalau tadi aku cuma bercanda menanggapi Heechullie dan Boa?" rayu Yunho yang ke-sekian kalinya semenjak Changmin mendiamkannya.

Changmin mendengus dan tetap memilih untuk menatap pemandangan luar.

Yunho menghela nafas dan menghentikanmobilnya ditempat yang pas di Seoul National Park. "Chami, kita kesini untuk bersenang-senang kan? Kalau kau ngambek begini, apa kita pulang saja?"

"Tidak mau!" seru Changmin cepat. Enak saja, memang tadinya ia hanya menerima ajakan Yunho karena tak sengaja mengangguk. Tapi saat berkemas tadi kan ia sendiri jadi ikut semangat ikut berkemah. Apalagi cuma berdua dengan Yunho...

"Kalau begitu, jangan mengambek lagi dong. Ayo beri aku senyummu, Chami~ "

Changmin menatap Yunho yang menatapnya dengan wajah berharap... dan akhirnya ia mengalah. Sebuah senyum kecil tersungging di wajah manisnya.

"Nah, kalau senyum begini Chami jadi semakin manis jadinya." senang Yunho yang dengan cepat langsung mendaratkan kecupan kilat di pipi halus Changmin.

"Yah! Jung Yunho!"

"Ahahahahahaaa."

Dengan tawa itu Yunho keluar dari mobil Jeepnya dan menurunkan semua barang bawaan mereka."Ayo Chami, pertama kita pasang tendanya dulu, mumpung masih sore."

Changmin menghembuskan nafasnya, dan memegang dada kirinya yang berdegup kencang. "Tenanglah jantung. Jangan sampai Yunho hyung mendengarmu!" gumam Changmin pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya yang memerah agar kembali normal sebelum ia turun dan membantu Yunho.

"Yunho hyung, turunkan dulu semua barang bawaan kita. Jangan asal keluarkan tenda begitu." protes Changmin begitu ia turun dan melihat Yunho yang sangat bersemangat memasang tenda seperti bocah lima tahun yang diberi mainan baru.

"Tapi Chami..." pinta Yunho dengan wajah memelas.

"Nope. Keluarkan dulu semua barang bawaan kita, baru nanti aku bantu memasang tenda, oke?" Changmin tersenyum sangat manis.

Yunho terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk. "Baiklah."

Selesai mengeluarkan semua barang bawaan mereka, Yunho dan Changmin akhirnya berkutat berdua untuk memasang tenda kuning milik Yunho.

Memasang tenda begitu sih harusnya selesai dalam waktu lima menitan. Tapi...

"Yah! Hyung, jangan menarik dengan kuat begitu.."

"Tapi Chami-ah, kalau tidak ditarik dengan kuat nanti malah tidak terpasang dengan benar."

"Tapi aku jadi hilang keseimbangan."

"Itu karena Chami-ah kurang bersemangat!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa bersemangat kalau sedari tadi Hyung menarik tenda kuat-kuat dan membuatku jatuh?"

"Tapi Chami-ah, kau terlihat imut sekali karena bisa jatuh begitu kutarik tendanya ke arahku~ Aku jadi..."

"Hyung."

"Ya, Chami-ah?"

"Jadi daritadi kau bermain-main denganku, begitu?"

"..e-errr... bu-bukan begitu Chami-ah.."

"Lalu?"

Yunho mengusap tengkuknya dan tersenyum malu-malu ke arah Changmin. Membuat Changmin terpaku dan luluh.

"..sudah main-mainnya. Ayo kita pasang tendanya dengan benar hyung. Dan jangan seenaknya menarik kuat-kuat lagi, oke?"

"Okie, Chami-ah~"

Dan akhirnya dengan keberuntungan yang belum habis, mereka berdua bisa memasang tenda dengan benar dan kuat. Dan sekarang waktuya Yunho mencari kayu bakar, dan Changmin menunggu teda sambil berberes.

"Ingat, hyung, jangan ambil kayu sembarangan."

"Iya Chami-ah."

"Jangan ambil yang masih basah."

"Oke, Chami~"

Changmin menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Dan jangan mengambil kayu yang terlalu besar!"

"Tapi Chami-ah—"

"Hyung."

"Oke Chami. Hyung tak akan mengambil kayu besar yang pastinya akan bisa membuat api yang lebih besar dan tahan lama."

"Yunho hyung."

Yunho menghela nafas kalah. "Iya. Aku mengerti Chami."

"Kalau hyung bisa membawa kayu bakar dengan benar, nanti hyung akan kubagi puding strawberry milikku."

Wajah Yunho langsung berbinar ceria mendengar janji Changmin. "Oke, aku akan segera kembali Chami-ah~" seru Yunho ceria sambil berjalan masuk ke kumpulan pohon di taman nasional itu.

Changmin menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah hyungnya itu.

.

.

.

.oOHoMinOo.

.

.

.

Bagi Changmin, malam itu adalah malam yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya. Berduaan dengan Yunho tanpa ada orang lain, waktu berjalan begitu cepat tanpa ia sadari.

Dari semenjak Yunho kembali dengan membawa kayu bakar, ia dan Yunho bersama-sama membuat api unggun. Setelah itu Changmin mengeluarkan sate daging mentah yang sudah ia siapkan dari rumah. Menyiapkan bumbu dan bersama dengan Yunho, memanggang semua daging itu di api unggun yang mereka buat.

Senyum dan canda tawa menghiasi setiap detik kebersamaan mereka, dan Changmin merasakan hatinya bergetar bahagia.

Meskipun hyungnya itu terkadang bertindak bodoh, kekanakan, egois, semaunya sendiri dan terlalu ceroboh, namun tak bisa ia pungkiri kalau hatinya mendamba keberadaan Yunho dalam hidupnya. Yunho yang ceroboh namun tegas. Tampan dan memancarkan aura maskulin, tapi terkadang kekanakan. Keras kepala dan teguh pendirian, namun tak urung juga suka bersikap manja dan hiperaktif. Yunho yang menyebalkan, membuatnya kacau, marah serta khawatir, tapi sanggup meluluhkan dirinya hanya dalam satu senyuman.

Ia dan Yunho memang berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajad dan saling berlawanan... namun tak akan berarti tanpa kehadiran masing-masing. Seperti air dan api, dimana tak ada gunanya api selain untuk membakar air, dan tak ada gunanya air selain untuk memadamkan api.

Dan menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua dengan Yunho seperti ini membuatnya semakin yakin kalau ia sepertinya tak akan bisa merasa hidupnya utuh, tanpa kehadiran Yunho disisinya.

"...mi..Chami.. Chami-ah!"

Changmin langsung tergagap dari lamunannya. "Y-ya, hyung?"

"Kau tak apa Chami? Kenapa tiba-tiba melamun begitu? Apa kau sudah lelah? Mengantuk?" berondong Yunho dengan penuh perhatian.

"Ti-tidak kok hyung."

"Jangan bohong. Mata bambimu sudah terlihat sayu begitu. Kalau begitu, ayo kita matikan api unggun ini dan tidur."

"T-tapi hyu—hoahmm.." Changmin menutup mulutnya saat tanpa sadar ia menguap mendengar kata tidur.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya dan meraih tangan Changmin. Menggandeng dan menuntunnya masuk ke dalam tenda mereka. "Tidurlah duluan. Aku akan mematikan api unggun dan membereskan peralatan di luar."

Changmin sudah akan protes, namun satu tatapan tegas dari Yunho membuatnya mengangguk patuh.

"Aku tidur duluan, hyung."

"Iya Chami, aku akan menyusulmu nanti."

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho merenggangkan tubuhnya setelah ia selesai beres-beres dan mematikan api unggun. Ia masuk ke dalam tenda, dan seketika itu juga hatinya meleleh melihat pemandangan yang menyapa dirinya. Di dalam tenda itu, Changmin tertidur di bawah gelungan selimut tebal dan hanya kepalanya saja yang terlihat. Dan wajah polos—imut—manis—innocent yang terlihat dari kepala yang menyembul lucu itu membuat hati Yunho bergetar melihatnya.

Ia langsung ikut masuk ke dalam selimut tebal itu, dan tanpa ba bi bu, melingkarkan sepasang lengannya pada Changmin.

Satu detik kemudian Yunho langsung tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

Yunho terbangun mendengar suara cicit burung di sekitarnya. Ia mengerjapkan mata, dan sudah akan berguling jika tidak ada sesuatu yang menahan tubuhnya.

Yunho kembali mengerjap-kerjapkan mata untuk mengumpulkan kesadaran, dan kesadaran itu kembali terhempas saat wajah imut Changmin yang masih tertidurlah yang menyapa indra penglihatannya. Wajah imut Changmin yang berjarak hanya beberapa centimeter dari wajahnya—dengan tangan dan kaki Changmin yang melingkar erat memeluk tubuhnya.

Waktu seolah berhenti berputar, dan yang bisa Yunho lakukan hanyalah terus-menerus memandang wajah manis Changmin yang masih tertidur pulas.

'Hariku akan selalu sempurna jika setiap pagi pemandangan manis ini yang menyambutku acap kali aku bangun tidur..' pikir Yunho sambil tak bosan menatap Changmin.

Seolah merasa kalau dirinya sedang di tatap, Changmin mulai bergerak-gerak dalam tidurnya. Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama sebelum sepasang mata bambi itu menampakkan dirinya di depan Yunho.

"..nghh.. Yunho hyung?" gumam Changmin sambil mengucek matanya untuk mengusir kantuk.

Yunho terseyum lembut sebelum ia meraih dagu Changmin dan membuatnya bisa menatap langsung pada sepasang mata bulat yang memancarakan kesan polos seperti mata bayi rusa.

"Shim Changmin... I love you."

Changmin mengerjap bingung.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Shim Changmin."

Changmin kembali mengerjap, dan akhirnya ia mengangguk. "..mm...aku juga mencintaimu, hyung.." ucap Changmin setengah sadar, dan ia kembali menyamankan diri sambil memejamkan mata.

.

..

Satu detik.

.

..

Dua detik

.

..

Changmin membuka matanya kaget dan menyentak bangun tubuhnya. Dalam posisi setengah terduduk ia menatap Yunho tak percaya.

"..h-hyung... uh.. apakah tadi.. ngg... apakah tadi kau..."

Yunho mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus pipi Changmin. "Kurasa aku harus mengulanginya lagi. Shim Changmin, Chami-KU sayang... Yunho hyungmu ini mencintaimu sepenuh hati. Jadi, maukah Chami jadi kekasihku?"

Changmin mengerjap.

Dan kedua kali kelopak matanya mengerjap, seketika itulah rona merah langsung menyelimuti wajah bening Changmin hingga ke telinga.

"Chami-ah?" panggil Yunho

"T-t-tapi... se-sejak kapan hyung?"

Satu tangan Yunho meraih bahu Changmin, dan ia menarik Changmin ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sebenarnya, sejak pertama kali bertemu, aku sudah tertarik padamu Chami. Kau tampan, kau manis, kau imut, kau lucu dan absolutely gorgeous. Tapi semakin lama mengenalmu semakin aku tahu kepribadian dan sifatmu, rasa tertarik itu perlahan berubah menjadi rasa sayang, dan semakin bertambah dan terus bertambah, hingga aku tak bisa memungkirinya lagi kalau aku mencintaimu Chami. Tadinya aku ingin menunggu hingga kau sudah dewasa dan legal," Yunho terdiam sejenak dan tanpa sadar memeluk Changmin semakin erat. "tapi melihatmu semakin hari semakin mempesona, aku jadi semakin tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Aku tak ingin kau sampai di rebut orang lain hanya karena aku mengulur waktu. Aku mencintaimu, menyayangimu, dan aku ingin kau menjadi milikku. Chami, jadilah milikku seorang.."

Tubuh Changmin bergetar senang mendengar nada posesif dalam ucapan Yunho. Ia menarik diri dari pelukan Yunho, dan dengan terenyum manis ia berkata. "Iya hyung. Aku mau menjadi milikmu seorang." Dan entah keberanian dari mana, Changmin mendaratkan kecupan kilat di bibir Yunho.

Kali ini giliran Yunho yang mengerjap tak percaya... dan kemudian sepasang mata Yunho menggelap.

Changmin memekik kaget saat tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya diputar dengan kuat dan mendadak. Segenap sel tubuhnya gemetar saat tubuh Yunho memenjaranya, dan tatapan Yunho padanya membuat tubuhnya lemas seketika.

"Chami, salahkan dirimu sendiri karena membangunkan macan lapar."

"T-tapi aku hanya mengecu—hmpphhh! ..mmhhh... ngghhh.."

.

.

.

Dan pagi itu tenda kuning itu bergoyang dengan diiringi suara desahan dan geraman dari dua insan yang tengah memadu kasih di dalamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~END~

Hellooooo~ Ela_JungShim is back bawa asupan fanfic HoMin buat para HMS~

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari VCR T1ST0RY, dimana Yunho dan Changmin berkemah, dan Yunho gandeng Changmin masuk ke tenda mereka berdua~ Saat itu ela langsung teriak Kyaaa~! Kyaaa~! Apa yag dilakukan Yunho sama Changmin di dalam tenda berdua gitu?

Hanya saja, Ela sengaja enggak bikin adegan yang rate M karena...biar kalian semua bayangin sendiri aja ya~

Terima kasih buat yang review di ff sebelum ini(Cinderella Story) [shin min hyo, Minniequeen, Jung Ji Joon, Wiye, Toto-chan, Cassie Homin, Aiby, ohnoona, Changru Minru, luvhomin, , Melqbunny, Jung Yunsang, Hyena lee, Reita, Babymoomoo1013, ajib4ff, Fitri Haryani, Akiramia44, Vely Alicia, T, dew90, .921], dan mendoakan Ela selamat sampai melihat TVXQ di bangkok dan sampai rumah~

Dan buat rombongan yang akhirnya kenal dan berjumpa selama acara di Bangkok (kak Ayu, Zizah, Tika, kak Yuni, kak Aini, kak Angel, Yansi, Fitri(surabaya), Arma dan Mala, Juga yang jumpa disana kak Nunu, Pika, Mel(special buat Mel yang kemarin tgl 26 Mei ultah~), Lia mechum+Fijri—aka— cabang Binje(teman perjuangan dari Medan), Yue dan Aliya Shim). Semoga suatu saat kita bisa jumpa lagi di konser TVXQ yaaa~

Trus buat Wiye, Ayuda, Wiwie, kak Angel, Yue, Fitri sama Ran semoga suatu saat kita bisa jumpa langsung yah~

Dan semoga semua Ela, semua HMS serta fans TVXQ bisa saling jumpa di acara konser TVXQ yaaa~ AMIN.

Last, bayaran nulis fanfic ini tinggal klik tulisah REVIEW di bawah dan tuliskan kesan kalian atas fanfic ini ya~

See you in next HoMin fanfic~


End file.
